


【NS/OS】三重馴化

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 被夾在中間的好哥哥S，和戀足弟弟N還有神祕戀人O的糾葛





	1. N

**Author's Note:**

> ＊與現實人物團體無關  
> ＊這是一篇有磁有山的故事，會由NOS三個人的視角接續分篇敘事，共三篇  
> ＊本章是N的視角，本章內容大部分都是NS  
> ＊磁之間是沒有血緣的骨科，山之間是　之後再說（x  
> ＊非常非常OOC！可能會有令人不適的描寫，請一定一定要避雷！  
> ＊有R

　　Part N

 

 

 

　　某天在哥哥的抽屜裡發現了我的作文紙，上面標題寫著我的偶像，名字，四年四組二宮和也，筆跡倒像是我高中時候的筆跡了，令人匪夷所思，於是讀了起來，原來我寫過這樣的東西啊，實際要去想想，也是愈想愈恍惚。

　　我的偶像，是大我兩歲左右的哥哥。我的爸爸帶著我和哥哥的媽媽再婚，所以我就多了一個哥哥，名字叫做翔，雖然我們不同姓，不過我都稱呼他哥哥。哥哥念的是都裡有名的私校，雖然搬家過來，但並沒有轉學，我們一直念不同的學校，不過哥哥對我很好，照顧有加，說起來第一次見到他的時候，他個子甚至比我要矮，令人印象深刻，我們一起吃了飯，我爸對我說，以後大家就是家人了，這樣子的，總而言之開始住在一起。

　　哥哥大部分時候，都是很好的。

　　當我第一次叫了「哥哥」以後，哥哥對我露出了笑容，說以後就好好相處吧，連我提出的想要一起洗澡這種要求也答應了，其實當時只是幼稚的請託，我爸總是在工作，內心不由得也羨慕起別人家父子兄弟一起洗澡聊心事的時間。

　　但就在一起洗澡的那天，當我們站在洗衣間脫掉身上的衣服時，哥哥彎下腰來，捏著襪子褪離腳尖的動作，他嫩白的足踏在木地板上，地板好像一下子就吸附上去，那樣的畫面，讓我感受到異常的快感，和哥哥洗澡的這種活動，看著對方也是男孩子的身體，像大家擠在一起換泳衣一樣稀鬆平常，但哥哥從熱水中伸出他的雙腿橫在浴缸旁邊時，被熱水呵護得發紅的足底，令我萌生可怕的崇拜慾望。

　　哥哥知道他擁有這樣一副名器嗎？

　　隨著年齡的增加，哥哥的腳已經不是早年時那種剔透無骨的樣子，但他的那雙腳，依然是我目光停駐的所在地。媽媽總是交代我們回家第一件事是洗手洗腳，哥哥習慣屈著身體清洗指縫，他的手指尖在勻稱的腳趾之間穿梭，偶爾因為站立不穩而皺著腳趾，那種清潔感，言語難以描述地，使我感到非常愉快。

　　有次哥哥提早放學，我回家時看見他躺在沙發上，制服沒換下來，一雙腳懸在扶手那裡，被黑色的沙發襯得相當白皙。我忍不住，上前握著他的腳，手指一環繞上去，他細膩的骨骼與肌膚，緊緊地貼著我，一點也不黏膩，沒有和我們同齡的人一樣潮濕的身體和魚腥味，哥哥一直是非常乾淨的，從他緊緊包在鞋子裡的腳，我知道他是怎樣的人。

　　哥哥醒了過來，望向我的眼神充滿疑惑，我瞎編了藉口，讓他答應由我來幫他剪腳趾甲的這種事情，已經親密到不可方物了，在我的心中，哥哥是這樣子認同我的。所以他把腳放到我的手掌心上，因為我的撫摸而感到搔癢，我的手指沿著他的腳尖滑動，順過每一個腳趾，多麼美麗的形狀和長度啊，指甲剪的聲音喀啦喀啦作響，足背上的青筋相當妖豔，產生了這麼直白粗俗的感情，實在不好意思，我用拇指按壓他的足弓，將他的腳往前挪，擺成一個踮起來的姿勢，向我傾斜而來的腳踝，我一隻手掌便可以握住，若是其他的男人，擁有比我更大的手，可以將他狠狠攢住的吧。

　　等我會意過來時，我已經將哥哥的腳，隔著褲子，放在我的大腿上，一個不小心就滑向我的雙腿之間，哥哥大概是踩到我腿間的硬物，臉上浮現羞恥的神色。

　　「哥哥不記得自己做過什麼事情嗎？」我把褲管撩了起來，小腿上有個傷疤，是小時候被狗咬傷的。

　　「都是哥哥的錯。」

　　「不是、」

　　「那為什麽來醫院看我的時候哭了？是心疼我嗎？」

　　哥哥低頭不語，我抓著他的腳，兇狠地掐進足心裡，他痛得發抖。

　　「我並不想要搶走爸媽對哥哥的關注，所以哥哥也不用對我感到嫉妒，不管是成績還是別的，我都不想要。為了哥哥，我不會再往上跳級了。」

　　哥哥聽了這種話，有些生氣。「你是我的弟弟，我怎麼可能這樣看待你。」

　　「你現在生氣的原因，是在心裡想，我很可惡，我很自傲吧。你下了那麼多苦功努力來的好成績，我在家裡打遊戲翹課一整天，還可以輕鬆超越，覺得很不公平吧。」

　　哥哥默不作聲，好像他的腳不是踩在我陰莖上面在和我說話一樣。

　　「我看到了，那個時候，哥哥明明下課了，就在街口，看見我被狗追，卻轉頭就走，事後又和爸媽說你還沒下課。已經是中學生的哥哥，為什麼會這麼惡質呢？為什麼要撒謊呢？」

　　「如果哥哥真的很討厭我，我可以消失。」

　　「你要去哪裡？別鬧了。」

　　「那就讓我留下。」我說。「哥哥，讓我留下。」

　　哥哥安靜地讓我掐住他的脖子，張開了嘴，不悅地望著我。我從來沒想和哥哥計較這種事情，不如說，如果哥哥不是那麼有自信的哥哥的話，他對我的吸引力也會跌降。

　　我不想懲罰哥哥，只是輕輕地掐著他，在他不再瞪我，而是轉為一種虧欠的眼神時，有股戰慄感爬上我的背，我知道是時候了，手下使力撕開他的制服上衣，鈕扣飛濺開來，讓他自己想辦法編出藉口去和媽媽說，我已經不在乎了。

　　「我們不要變成那樣的兄弟好不好？」哥哥在懇求我，他說的應該是，不要變成感情不好的兄弟好不好。

　　「嗯。」我答應哥哥，我是真心的，我不想和哥哥感情不好。「只要你聽我的。」

　　我脫掉他的褲子時，哥哥還茫茫然的樣子，把他的內褲也脫掉了，哥哥才開始反抗我，平時偶爾洗澡時會見到的私處，是普通的器官，如今卻成了異樣性感的光景，恥毛之下的陰莖巍巍站立起來，前端是粉色的，薄薄的皮肉下能見血管，平時大概只有看著裸女時會有這個效果吧，誰又知道高中生在想什麼呢，哥哥啊，哥哥不知道該擺在哪裡的腳，由我抓在手裡，我拿出預備好的潤滑劑，我是一個預備犯的事實，在這個時候催動我向前繼續，哥哥並不明白我想要做什麼事情，他的腳因為沾上了滑滑的東西而不敢亂動，接著那些滑滑的東西，我也倒在他的臀上，大概是感覺到某個異想天開的部位被碰觸了，哥哥看向我的表情，是生氣又不敢置信，還有一點點被背叛的委屈吧。

　　「我很喜歡哥哥。」

　　「我不想知道，カズ，我不想、知道。」

　　「哥哥知道，哥哥的這個地方，比我見過的任何女孩子，任何人，都還要漂亮嗎？」

　　我一手捏住他的足側，絕妙的弧度不可言喻，像海洋柔緩的波浪一樣，是精緻的曲線，另一隻手略略粗魯地塞進他口腔裡，捏住他的舌頭，要他舔濕我的手指。

　　哥哥並沒有真正拒絕我，當我把被唾液沾溼的手指插入時他沒有，真正換上了我硬得發痛的生殖器時也沒有。我一句話都不說，任由他用從未被進入過的乾澀腸壁把我包裹起來，哥哥是個笨拙的孩子，除了自慰以外什麼也不會做。雖然準備了潤滑液，卻忘記戴上套子的我，還能算是百分之百的預備犯嗎？我應該是，半路出家的幫助犯吧，真正的主犯，是哥哥啊，毫不羞恥露出雙腳的哥哥，不能說沒有引誘人的惡習。

　　哥哥咬著嘴唇，在平常家人會一起看電視的那張沙發上，我順著直覺，把我的陰莖，插入哥哥的後穴之中，起先潤滑液被擠了好多出來，沿著哥哥的腿流下去，要沾到沙發了，我用哥哥的襯衫去擦，把他的臀肉又掰得更開，眼前只有那個洞，哥哥身體除了嘴巴以外另一個入口，皺褶完全被我撐開，這對我來說也是第一次，於是著迷於慢慢地插入和慢慢地抽出，哥哥不能控制他腸壁的縮放，亂夾一通，但此時哥哥已經不知道我在做什麼了，他發出奇怪的呻吟聲，很恍惚的樣子，我想他的後穴，也算是他的性器吧，哥哥的天分，都放在用後穴和男人性交的這件事情上了，所有的不適對我來說都沒有發生，我只要扶著他的腰，傳教士體位插了幾次，換了後入，像動物一樣，他一定很討厭，但我可以看見他的腰線，還能整個人趴在他身上，在他耳邊說著可怕的話，舔拭他的臉頰。

　　和哥哥性器接合的感覺十分舒服，我想那裡天生就是用來容納我的，但比想像中的還要疼痛一點，哥哥夾得太緊了，進出幾次之後潤滑劑又乾了，必須時時補充，我們聽見隔壁太太們在門前聊天的聲音，這一戶的孩子啊，我想在他們心中，我們是一對好手足吧，現在卻正在家裡的客廳性交，哥哥的腸道夾吸著弟弟的陰莖，弟弟撫摸著哥哥美麗的雙足，現在哥哥的腳濕潤了，就和他濕淋淋的後穴一樣，後穴隨著我的進出而翻出了一點嫩紅的內壁，是在入口的地方最有感覺嗎？

　　我觸碰緊繃的穴口，被我撐開來了，裡面又會是怎樣的呢，我摸向哥哥的肚子，他的肚子也非常緊繃，可以說還在隱隱約約地顫抖，在這個身體裡面，有我正在抽插的陰莖呢。哥哥不敢發出一點聲音，摀著嘴巴挨操的樣子很迷人，他一手抓著自己的性器，試著上下撸動，他平時自慰的時候就是那樣做的吧，貧乏地搖動自己的陰莖，真是可惡啊，想著想著，我抓住了他的手，讓他觸摸我們結合在一起的地方，三秒就合體了喲，我的這裡，我讓他摸我濕答答的那根東西，和哥哥的這裡，他不敢碰自己的穴口，只是要我別告訴爸媽，我們竟然做了這樣的事情。

　　我不會說的。

　　面對這樣的哥哥，我是個不得寸進尺也不行的弟弟。

　　對於哥哥來說，使用肛門的性交方式大概永生難忘吧，更別提往裡面塞了跳蛋，逼迫他像是排泄一樣擠出震動跳蛋的這種事情。在跳蛋輾過他的前列腺時，他會發出破碎的呻吟聲，肉穴又將那個小東西夾吸回去。他蹲在床邊，陰囊緊繃繃地，反覆在我面前練習排出跳蛋，弓起的腳底板朝向我，我用指甲刮過他舒張開來的腳底，他禁不起那樣的刺激，偶爾會無助地射精。

　　哥哥一直是非常清純的，就算和我經歷了多次的性愛也是一樣，那麼哥哥內心那條可憐的道德界線被我粉碎到什麼程度了呢，從他洗澡愈洗愈久的趨勢就能略見一二，我沒有窺視他洗澡，想要的話，我可以要求一起洗，為了不讓爸媽起疑的哥哥是不會拒絕的。

　　某天哥哥週末從補習班回來，家裡只有我，坐在沙發上吃哥哥順路買的便利商店食物，突然從哥哥沒穿拖鞋的雙足感覺到別樣的慾情，才想起我把他的拖鞋藏起來了，他想要吃的東西，被我踩著椅凳放到踮腳能勉強勾到的高處，於是哥哥就在我面前，踮起腳來，腳掌好像要反折一樣，呈現一個傾斜危險的結構。

　　好危險啊，哥哥把體重幾乎放到腳趾上，最後果然跌倒了，我去扶他，首先查看他的腳，因為施力而發紅的腳底，一點死皮和硬皮都沒有，無論怎麼觸摸欣賞，都是非常美麗的雙腳，將哥哥的腳握在手裡捏緊，腳尖看起來就像是剛剝殼的菱角，趾頭之間，細微處之白嫩幽微，用舌尖輕輕品嚐，沒有鹹澀氣味，修剪得乾淨整潔的趾甲，透出他裏肉的色澤，我將臉頰靠在他的足背上，感覺些微冰冷的足，正在吸走我的靈魂。

　　在這種時候，我對哥哥提起想要看看他性器的要求，有什麼正常的弟弟會對哥哥說，讓我看看你的那裡吧，明明是一樣的東西吧，不不，在哥哥身上的當然不一樣，我對哥哥雙腳的愛意，延伸到他的雙腿，他用以與我交合的後孔和他的性器，他時常遭我隔衣揪扯的乳尖，他的身體，和他漂亮的臉。我是愛著哥哥的。

　　有什麼差別呢，既然包裹在鞋襪裡的腳都能這樣被我看見，那麼總是遮掩在服裝裡的性器不也是一樣的嗎。

　　哥哥被我說服了，褪下他的褲子，仍然穿著內褲的時候，我湊上去嗅了嗅，把鼻子貼在他的陰囊前面，實在可愛呀，哥哥已經勃起了，把內褲弄濕一片，他難受地脫下內褲，一腳踏上我的肩膀，另一腳踩在我的大腿上，朝著我暴露他已經蠢蠢欲動的後穴，陰莖流出來的東西弄濕了他的屁股，那個濕潤的洞張張合合，用手指撐開，稍微能看到他的裡面，我的拇指在他足心騷刮，用一條隨手摸到的，不知哪來的帶子，大概是蛋糕的外包裝吧，把哥哥的腳綑起來，哥哥皺著眉頭，因為血流受阻而覺得痛苦痠麻，他怕他會因此殘廢，但那是不可能的，哥哥只是在這種事情上特別膽小，又容易感到恐懼而已。

　　在客廳裸露出性器，任由我綑腳的哥哥，可能也得到了某方面的刺激，他的性器完全勃起，一副準備好要插入別人的樣子，可是他的身體應該知道，他渴求的是被填滿的知覺，被我插得滿滿，被我拉扯腸壁，於是在我用陰莖沾著潤滑液，直接插入時，他的身體裡面果然熱燙而柔軟，咬成了我陰莖的形狀，隨著我撫摸他腳背的力道，他緊緊地夾緊我，表現出一種名校好學生不該有的蕩態，當然他的表情沒有什麼改變，總是承受不住似地半瞇眼睛，皺著眉頭，肢體動作卻已然有種被男人澆灌過才會有的性感。

　　這種時候，我總是壓抑不住親吻他足背的慾望。

　　往哥哥的身體裡面射精，已經不是第一次了，每一次我都記錄在日記本上，在當日有個空格，填寫的不是天氣，是我和哥哥，在哪裡，做了幾次愛，這真的是難以啟齒的事情，只好仔細記錄下來，哥哥也有寫手帳的習慣，不知道他往裡面寫了什麼東西，要是我們互相窺探彼此的日記的話，不就像是谷崎潤一郎的《鍵》裡面做的事情一樣了嗎，想起那個主角也同樣對美麗雙足有著癖好，但我認為比起腳，我愛的是哥哥整體。

　　所以我時常對帶著哥哥來給我當哥哥的媽媽感到抱歉，好幾次在她遞盛好的飯給我時，我都想脫口而出，抱歉，明明是來給我當哥哥的，我卻總是忍不住愛撫您兒子的雙腳，插入您兒子的身體，在裡面抽插，最後往您的兒子身體裡射精。

　　我清晰地知道自己罪無可赦，但罪的來源是我的哥哥，你要知道，他名字的開頭，在舌尖上滾動的滋味，在罪惡的發音是相近的。他就是在我身上燃燒的一簇火苗。

　　做愛之後總是汗涔涔的我們，從二樓走到一樓要找水喝，啊啦你們是玩什麼去啦，媽媽和爸爸會發出這種疑問，是悄悄地做愛了喲，在心裡默默地回答了，也並不想說謊，只好給予一個微笑，一邊回想著哥哥的溫柔，哥哥高潮的媚態，哥哥擦掉我噴在他腳上的精液，默默穿上襪子的樣子，我拉住哥哥，迫使他在爸媽面前安然地走出家門，哥哥的腸道裡，我的體液正在翻滾，看他走路那個彆扭的姿勢就能知道了，把那裡夾得緊緊的，全部精神都放在自己的後穴上了。

　　在和弟弟性交之後，能夠在父母面前扭捏地說「好熱啊想吃點冰」的哥哥，是我創造出來的哥哥，爸媽大概永遠不會明白，也不會對自己的兒子有那種猥褻的想法，於是並不會發現，哥哥的舉止有多古怪。哥哥紅潤的臉蛋，都是與我的多次性愛造就出來的。

　　我不能夠失去哥哥，哥哥同樣也無法離開我。

　　當我把手指放進哥哥的穴裡，而父母親其實只在我們隔壁房間看電視時，我是這麼覺得的。這樣子的哥哥，如果不屬於我，總有一天也會被一個貪婪的男人發現，然後占為己有。

　　我不能夠失去哥哥。

　　溫暖的棉被把我和哥哥覆蓋起來，我的陰莖埋在他的穴裡，同樣十分溫暖。這樣子到了早上，兄弟交疊而睡，已經乾掉的潤滑液殘留在我們的恥毛上，沾得小腹四處都是，但是哥哥的裡面還是非常舒適，在蹭過他的敏感點時會哼哼出聲，當我度過很糟的一天之後，哥哥會願意讓我愛撫他的腳，打開他的雙腿，把自己狠狠往裡面插。

　　無從拒絕，接納我所有性慾的哥哥，是我最大的安慰。

　　「カズ、カズ。」

　　「哥哥？」

　　「……啊，再、再深一點、那裡、就是那裡、」

　　「我很想原諒哥哥，很多年來，一直努力著。」

　　「你、等等，不要抽出去、哈、啊，想要更、多、」

　　「但我還是做不到。」

　　我不能夠失去哥哥。

　　哥哥沒有回話，他的胸膛因為高潮正在劇烈起伏，視線渙散，腸道夾著我不斷痙攣，精液噴到了地上，前列腺液弄得四處溼答答的，唯有那雙美麗的腳，絲毫不受汙染。

　　現在哥哥的雙腳已經變得非常敏感，像是他的第三個性器官一樣。

　　我把它們捧在手上，非常虔誠地，烙下了好幾個親吻。

　　

　　

＊

 

　　哥哥上了大學後，似乎在打工的地方認識了一個男人，起先我不太注意他，那個人並不起眼，後來他們愈走愈近時，我開始注意到不太對勁。深究起來，他們已經認識兩三年了，哥哥總是稱呼他兄さん，哥哥稱呼別人哥哥，我似乎沒有反對的理由，而那個男人稱呼他小翔。

　　我討厭那個男人，是來自於我的本能。他會發現我的哥哥擁有異常美麗的雙足嗎，實在令人擔憂不已。哥哥總在我提到那個人時打馬虎眼，想必對於哥哥來說，也無法和爸媽承認有個男性的戀人吧。

　　哥哥一邊和我有著長年以來已經習慣的肌膚之親，一邊又去親近別的男人，作為弟弟，雖然對方是哥哥，難以說些不是，但也應該要知所節制，像哥哥這樣子是不行的，在心裡醞釀了許久的話，顧及各種因素說不出口。

　　直到哥哥換下的內褲裏層，似乎沾有別人的精液，乾掉的，就正凝結在我指尖撐開的布料上。一條乾涸的精液，像是不小心噴濺上去的。

　　哥哥難道不清楚朋友該有的分際嗎？

　　不過哥哥濕潤的身體不會說謊，我都知道，用手指劃到腸道哪裡會發生什麼事情，哥哥的穴口微微發紅，明顯就是有和別人用這裡性交過的痕跡，而且一把手指插入，就能感覺到裡面曾經被翻攪過，是怎樣的男人，在哪裡，用什麼姿勢，他知道我的哥哥身上有那雙名器嗎，我感覺自己逼近瘋狂，但真的是又非常冷靜。

　　カズ。哥哥小心翼翼地叫我的名字，有所求或愧疚時總是那樣。他和我坦承了他們是戀人的關係。

　　談戀愛才沒幾天就被壞男人騙上床的哥哥，有時候實在有些愚蠢。

　　我認為我有見見對方的必要。

 

 

 

 


	2. S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是Ｓ的視角，本章內容80%NS、20%OS

　　Part S

 

 

 

 

　　我時常假設，要是有人在路上撿到了我的手帳，翻開閱讀之後，或許會因為這裡面紀載的內容而感到驚訝，作為哥哥的我，和弟弟做愛的詳細記錄，這種東西，是不會被送到派出所當成遺失物的吧。

　　是真的還是假的呢，這本手帳的主人到底在想些什麼，他的腦子是否正常這種事情，雖然我可以想像拾得者問出這些問題，但對於此時正在書寫的我來說，並沒有辦法給出答案。

　　這樣子努力地把事情寫下來，是一種讓我覺得比較好過的方法，我對於自己的行為有足夠的認識，我清楚地知道我為什麼要寫手帳，又為什麼和弟弟有了這樣子的關係，然而雖然對一切都有一定的掌握，我的弟弟本身，我媽媽再婚對象的兒子，並不是我能掌握，我能認知的對象。

　　媽媽的再婚對象，如上所述，有一個小我兩歲的兒子。從第一次見到未來爸爸的時候，我就能感覺到這個人確實是愛著我媽媽的，媽媽好多年來一個人的辛苦，從此都有另外一個人來和她分攤，我很替她高興，但也有今後會成為家裡唯一外人的不安。不過我的新爸爸，或許是因為他也有前婚姻的孩子，所以對於我這個，他新妻子的兒子，也非常的包容和疼愛，就像親生的一樣。

　　為了回報這樣的恩情，我覺得自己應該要成為一個好哥哥。

　　弟弟餐桌上的位置在我的對面，我的旁邊是媽媽，媽媽的對面是爸爸，和我們第一次吃飯時的場景一樣，自然而然地這樣坐，而弟弟，我習慣叫他名字的前兩個音節，カズ，其實就是小和的意思，不知道是討厭我還是喜歡我，用腳尖一直在踢我。

　　我看著他低頭吃飯的樣子，好像什麼事都沒發生，但他明明一直在桌子下踢我。

 

　　小和是那種，誰一見到他都會喜歡上他的類型。作為弟弟來說，他也一直很惹人喜愛，小聰明又孩子氣那種感覺，我知道小和身上很多的優點，所以當餐桌上的話題，總是圍繞著我的弟弟轉時，我應該是真心為他感到開心。弟弟又跳級了，學校的老師說從來沒有看過這麼聰明的孩子，不然和哥哥唸同一間學校好了，爸爸媽媽會想辦法的，好嗎？他們這樣問他。

　　「不要。」小和回答。

　　他的神情可以說服任何人，他下的決定絕對是正確的，就連長輩，也不會因為被他無禮拒絕而感到憤怒，反而認為那是一種聰穎的表現。他確實有不可思議的魅力。

　　之後弟弟對學校的事情都不太感興趣，爸媽從不強迫他。小和當然也不需要補習，在別的家庭裡，或許資源有限的話是給比較優秀的那個孩子也說不定，但在這個家裡，我勤奮地學習，勤奮的前往補習班，是因為只有我需要而已。

　　這樣子的我，在目睹還是小學生的小和被附近鄰居從不鍊起的兇犬追咬時，感覺到雙腳不能移動，時間變得緩慢，我知道再這樣下去，他一定會被咬傷的，明明內心清楚地認知到這個事實，卻無法做出任何幫助的行為，甚至有想懲罰他的衝動，一邊若無其事吃飯一邊踢著我的小和，其實並不是什麼乖巧可人的孩子，這樣的想法竄過我的腦海，我隱約下了最終決定。

　　於是我別過頭去，轉動鑰匙，若無其事地進了家門，但當門一關上，我又很快後悔，我根本不是個好哥哥，我怎麼會有這種想法，對自己的厭惡感在陰暗的玄關膨脹開來，一直到去醫院看小和的時候，我才真正哭了出來。

　　如果不哭的話，就會被這種可怕的內疚感不斷折磨著。我不能控制自己出現內疚的這種感覺，我想那很大程度上，代表我還是個正常的人，並不是什麼病態的傢伙，會無視自己的弟弟，嫉妒自己的弟弟那種，令人不齒的人。

　　當小和提出想要碰碰我的腳的要求時，大概也是因為這種原因，無法拒絕一個我似乎傷害過的弟弟，雖然事情都已經過去了，不過正也因為無法挽回了，如果要解放我心中的罪惡感，我想我非得這麼做不可。弟弟輕巧地把我的腳跟靠在他的膝蓋上，從來都是與地面接觸的腳底，突然暴露在陌生的視線之下，有了想把腿伸回來的衝動。他緊緊拉住我的腳踝，說我好像受傷了，我不曉得，只感覺他的指尖沿著前腳掌滑到足弓的位置，然後換上了拇指，用一種奇怪的方式按壓著我的腳。

　　在這個時候的我，其實已經和小和有過性交。但那天的記憶非常混亂，每次暗自回想，心臟都跳得很快，我想那是因為無以名狀的罪惡感的緣故，身為哥哥，並沒有拒絕弟弟想要與自己做愛的要求，平時用以排泄的地方，被弟弟用勃起的粗壯陰莖插入，一吋一吋撐開裡面，這樣混亂的狀況中，腦子一片模糊，聽著不時從我們相交的那裡發出的黏膩水聲，身體裡全是飽漲的感覺，並不能說是不舒服，我想我也有不小心呻吟出來的時候吧，連爸媽的存在都忘記了，最後什麼都不能清楚地回憶起來，只剩下身體片段片段麻麻癢癢的感覺，從我曾經被小和碰觸過的每個地方升騰起來，足部、腿部、性器和後穴，可以坦然地寫出後穴這個詞的我，到底是怎麼回事，我已經不願意去細想分析了。

　　小和始終在愛撫我的腳，大概是因為那樣，我才對那次的回憶，全部都是麻癢感。

 

　　之後我搓洗著沾到潤滑液的制服襯衫，突然意識到方才我是與自己的弟弟做愛了的事實，他的陰莖在腸道裡前後插弄的感覺又湧上來，我好像是張開腿的，能看見他把他的那個東西慢慢推進我身體裡，同時的確有被進入的感覺。

　　弟弟腿間懸著的生殖器，一起洗澡的時候並沒有少看過，但它沉甸甸的模樣，完全勃起之後的尺寸，讓人無法從他的那張臉上聯想到竟然會擁有這樣的器官。後來小和扶著他的陰莖，在我的下腹上比劃，訕笑著說：

　　「我的這個，可以進到哥哥的這麼裡面喔。」

　　我看不見他在做什麼，只是覺得後面發涼，但只有穴口附近。有什麼東西插了進來，感覺像是小和的性器，小和基本上不讓我碰他，我想他是有某方面的潔癖，現在他又抓住了我的腳踝，我知道他用不小的力氣狠狠抓著那裡。

　　「不要再、這樣子了，拜託。」

　　「我沒辦法停下來，哥哥，這都是你的錯。」他向上挪了一下身體，我看見他的陰莖，高高翹著，龜頭那裡淫靡地發亮，他發現我的視線，又就著體重插進來，一次比一次深，這次比之前稍痛，因為只有他的陰莖上面有潤滑液，他在我的裡面進出，每次都幾乎全部抽出來，帶出黏呼呼的透明絲狀分泌物，他的陰莖也流出一點濕濕的東西，很快又整根侵入進來，攪亂我好不容易找到的，夾緊和放鬆的方法，我感覺會被拆成一半，一直有點害怕做愛這件事情。

　　「裡面溼答答的，隨便就，哈、發出咕啾咕啾的聲音。」弟弟帶著鼻音說話，他撐起身體，讓我們的接合處變成唯一的支點，我在他和牆壁之間，他一向前頂，我就向後撞，我面對著門，抓著自己的膝蓋，把腿張開，用坐姿在床上和弟弟面對面性交，他平放了一面小鏡子在我們之間，可以清楚看見他的陰莖，和我不能控制，一直張張合合的後穴，還有我們是如何緩緩接合在一起的。

　　我的那個地方微微發紅，泛著水光。弟弟的陰莖漲得發紫，不用手扶著就一抽一抽地輕顫。

　　「明明是排泄用的地方，哥哥的卻像隨時準備好挨操一樣。」弟弟的手指在那裡按壓，不經意探入一隻，像我在洗澡的時候，因為好奇而偷偷做出來的那樣，稍稍勾住了穴口，往已經被陰莖插入過的穴繞了一圈，裡面熱辣辣的，我可以感覺到腸壁在抽搐，此時弟弟已經回到他的書桌前，隨手塞入了跳蛋，在我裡面嗡嗡狂震。他把我留在床上。

　　「你說不要再這樣子了。」小和撐著頭，左右晃著他的椅子。「聽你的，不做了。」

　　於是我和弟弟連日以來，連年以來，混亂的性關係就這樣停止了。

　　當然不可能是真的。

　　我把腳伸向小和，我的弟弟，他說過我身上的這裡，比任何女孩子，任何他見過的人都要漂亮。聽起來很荒謬，作為一個男人，擁有一雙漂亮的腳這種事情，是可以說出去誇耀自己的嗎？但即便存有這樣的疑惑，我也沒有證實的方法，小和對足部的狂愛，多少說服了我，或許我真的──我望向自己在日光燈下異常白皙的雙足──有這樣吸引人的東西。

　　我在小和的膝蓋上皺起腳趾，蹭了他大腿幾下，感覺羞恥的血液全往我的臉頰和耳朵上湧。他像忘了自己說過什麼一樣，捧起我的腳，先是撫摩足部的內側，接著手指在我的腳趾之間滑動，神情十分虔誠。對哥哥的腳，忍不住會有親近的欲望，他捏住腳的前端，讓腳趾全都擠在一起，我感覺自己的腳正在變形，疼痛和搔癢古怪地融合在一起，我不注意踢了他一下，於是他摘下在家裡時才會戴的眼鏡，走過去把門鎖起來。

　　原來剛才我們在床上做那些事情的時候，門有可能隨時被打開，這個衝擊性的事實讓我的心跳加速，小和似乎是生氣的，他臉上的情緒表現和他實際的感情波動未必有相關聯，他捏住我的下巴，膝蓋頂向我赤裸的下身，壓迫到陰囊，產生一種必須迅速服從他的疼痛信號，他把我的大腿左右分開，有個濕潤的東西，我想應該是他的舌頭，從陰囊向後舔拭，在會陰和穴口之間徘徊。

　　這個時候媽媽的聲音在門外響了起來，說切好水果了，要吃就快點下樓。

　　弟弟抬起頭，嘴邊全是水痕，他抓著我濕淋淋的陰莖，要我看清楚那種透明的興奮液體是從哪裡流出來的，我覺得自己全身都在發抖，不只是因為才剛被插入過卻又不得發洩，沒有被滿足的緣故，或是門外毫不知情的母親的善意提醒。我發現我對弟弟提出的任何要求都不得反對，就算他今天不用膝蓋頂著我那裡威脅我，會在洗完澡之後聽話地來到弟弟房間褪去身上所有衣服為弟弟暖床的哥哥，也是對性愛食髓知味了吧。

　　雖然用事不關己的口氣說話，其實就是我啊，這樣子的人，在弟弟的舌頭之下扭動著臀部，被跳蛋弄得水流不止，最羞恥的部分全都任人撫玩，把哥哥的責任拋在腦後的，還能算是好哥哥嗎？

　　「我很喜歡哥哥。」

　　小和喜歡我，但並沒有打算原諒我。

　　入夜之後，我回到自己的房裡睡覺，到了半夜三點多，突然感覺到酥麻搔癢，我驚醒過來，發現是小和鑽進我的被子裡，我的身上已經一絲不掛，他正把自己的褲子丟到地上，恥毛在我的大腿之間磨蹭，稍微動一下腿，弟弟查覺到我醒了，一點愧疚也沒有，就把他的生殖器插了進來，自顧自開始抽插，好像剛才我在他房間裡其實不是在做愛而是在討論數學題目一樣，不顧次數和時間地點的與我性交。

　　他沒有饜足的時候，不知節制，一個禮拜重複這種事情好幾次，有的時候我沒有因為被侵犯而醒來，而是在早上五點左右，因為自然光稍微睜開眼睛那時，注意到有個人壓在自己的身上，一般人應該會嚇到吧，如果這個人理所當然地說「不小心射在裡面好幾次了喲」，絕對會訝異得要命，然後慎重考慮起要不要報案吧。不過我的弟弟，就是這樣的人，他敏感地醒了過來，把他滑出去大半的性器全部慢慢插回來，那種鼓脹感，和被需要的充實感，讓人不知如何是好，只能全部承受下來。

　　「哥哥的這裡還是很濕，所以我覺得沒問題的。」他這樣說，故意錯亂節奏，撞得我胯骨很痛，腸壁又再次甦醒過來，我的腦中只剩下一片空白。

　　「嗯、啊、嗚嗚……」

　　「如果哥哥不喜歡的話，我也不會惡劣到再做第二次這種事情。」

　　「カズ、カズ……」

　　我的弟弟，小和，カズ，向前重重一頂，進到目前為止最深的地方，然後他微微痙攣著，喉嚨滾出輕巧的呻吟，在我的裡面，一跳一跳地，噴射出他今早的第一股精液。

　　「這樣子的話也不會夢遺了吧，媽媽不用親手給我洗那些內褲，一定覺得鬆了一口氣。」

　　他拔出陰莖，我覺得我的腸壁都要被他扯離，吸含著他一整晚的穴口，不曉得還有沒有知覺可言，只覺得腿根非常濕潤，有昨天的精液和潤滑液，起泡和乾涸的全部黏在一起。弟弟用衛生紙草率清理了自己的性器，全部都丟進我房間的垃圾桶裡，赤裸著下半身晃到我的書桌旁邊，對著題號被我圈起來的那題，他想了幾秒。

　　「只要開完雙重根，答案就出來了啊哥哥，你的算式為什麼斷在這裡？」

　　「把那本東西放回去。」

　　小和笑了下，直接坐到我的椅子上，有時候實在不像有潔癖的樣子。

　　「今天也不想上學，所以哥哥換制服給我看吧。」

　　於是在我穿上衣的時候，他的左手摸進我的後穴裡摳挖，最後我只能軟著腿坐到他身上，精液滴滴答答沿著大腿滑下來，滴到我的足背。

　　カズ低下頭來，幾乎像跪在地上，輕輕為我拭去滴落的精液，他讓我踩著他的腳，承受我的體重，我們站立成一個分岔的直線，他盯著我們相交在一起的雙腳，神情純真，陶醉非常，像個真正的孩子。

 

　　──用放棄自己的人生，來愛著哥哥美麗的雙足，這是我對感官世界的最高奉獻方式。

　　那張作文紙上最後是這樣寫的。

 

＊

 

　　高頻率的做愛或多或少地讓我時常感覺疲倦，在學校的時候不至於注意力會不能應付課堂上的東西，但晚上又必須去補習，過了八點便昏昏欲睡，旁邊的同學在聊是屁股派的還是胸部派的，我抬眼看了一下，是田中那個傢伙，田中發現是我，不知道在想什麼，突然安靜了下來。

　　上游泳課的時候，田中游在我後面，在我蹬牆出發時想要叫住我，所以拉住我的腳，被我用力地踢傷臉頰，這是班上同學知道的，我和田中的過節始末。事實上是，我因為腳被觸碰而發出了奇怪的呻吟聲，田中因此楞神了很久，在男校裡，因為被抓住腳而呻吟的傢伙，和因為同學的呻吟而愣住很久的傢伙，哪一個人比較有問題，不需思考也能分辨。

　　他們繼續聊了下去，我望著他們的背影，腦子裡很自動地出現了一種想法，我想知道他們藏在衣服底下的裸體是怎樣的，性器是怎樣的，一想到這些人也會有赤條條的時候……我覺得自己奇怪的想法實在不可取，這樣想著想著，突然感覺自己在課堂上赤裸著身體，雙腿之間是弟弟射進去的濃稠精液，正像每個早上一樣緩緩淌下。我的身體開始發癢，老師說話的聲音從我的感知中被剝離出去，只剩下他張張合合的嘴型，我的左腳踏著右腳，忽而又交換踩踏，我身體的中心，那個迎入陰莖的地方，濕淋淋的腸道，好像微微地在痙攣抽動。

　　弟弟的臉蛋浮現在我心中，他把手指放了進來，用適中的頻率來回插弄，我洗澡之後褪去了衣服，老師講到下一題了，我躺在弟弟的床上，讓他用一條帶子捆住我的腳，愈往高潮的時候綁得愈緊，起先覺得疼痛，後來在弟弟的手中，漸漸變得敏感，一旦把帶子拆掉，我控制不住自己的射精慾望，就會被難以言喻的，失去緊縛的感覺引導，顫抖著高潮，一次又一次。

　　只要每天有和弟弟好好性交，我渴望性愛的感覺，就會被大幅紓解。

 

　　直到我遇見了大野さん。

　　大野さん當時在學校附近的某間咖啡店裡工作，是我高中時的事情，那天店裡在我之後來了一些外國客人，平時人手頗足夠的咖啡廳卻只有大野さん一個人，他歪著頭，語言不通卻努力比手畫腳的樣子，讓人忍不住笑了出來，並不是想嘲笑大野さん，單純是覺得他很有趣，很苦惱的樣子也有趣，穿著咖啡廳制服的大野さん，看起來質樸又乾淨，沖泡咖啡時，很專業的樣子，非常厲害。

　　因為草率地充當了外國客人和大野さん之間的翻譯，不知道為什麼就被請吃了蛋糕，啊你是那間高中的學生吧，也被注意到了，之後去店裡的時候，總是被預留了一個草莓蛋糕，確實櫥窗裡面的品項我最喜歡那個，不過有的時候也會想換口味，但對著大野さん，什麼都說不出口。

 

　　「啊，所以小翔今年就是大學生了嗎？」

　　「如果順利的話。」

　　「真好呢，好青春。」大野さん靠在櫃台旁邊說。「之後小翔來這裡時，我就是店長了。」

　　咦。太好了，我從玻璃窗看見自己瞪大眼睛的倒影，是什麼太好了，大野さん問我，我說我想來這裡打工，如果可以的話，想跟更多外國客人互動，因為可以累積待人接物的經驗，這樣那樣的說了一堆理由。

　　大野さん笑笑。

　　在我畢業之後，如同我們約定的，他收下了我的履歷表，我開始在這裡打工，得到了很多自己的時間。

 

　　為什麼知道是草莓蛋糕呢，閒暇的時候，問了店長這種問題。大野さん和之前一樣，站在櫃台旁邊，斜斜地撐著頭，為什麼呢，因為覺得草莓，和你的嘴唇很像吧，我很喜歡。

　　我猜我按上了自己的嘴唇，乾乾地「咦」了一聲。

 

　　他說話的樣子，那種不露痕跡的若無其事，很快地讓我聯想到我的弟弟，但他們一點也不像。

　　明明早上是在弟弟的要求下，和弟弟做過一次愛才出的門，現在某種異常的空虛感又出現了，就在我和大野さん進行日常對話的時候，我的後穴有了奇怪的感覺，也開始感覺到自己的性器正包覆在內褲裡，和棉質的裏層接觸摩擦，我忍不住踮起腳尖，身體發熱，試著叫了大野さん「兄さん」，得到了一個被允許的笑容，現在一邊微笑著說話的我，正在控制自己的視線不要瞥向大野さん的褲襠。

　　那個下午，和兄さん淺淺地接吻了，他的手放在我的腰上，好像有彼此變成了戀人的默契。

　　弟弟知道店長的存在，也知道我在打工的事情，這些爸媽也清楚，但應該誰都不曉得我和店長交往的事情。

 

　　「男人都是那個樣子的，說一堆好聽的話。你不覺得你們的關係，一點也不適合開那種玩笑嗎？」

　　「什麼玩笑？」

　　「嘴唇那個。」

　　「說什麼。我也是……男人。沒有你說的那種事情。」

 

　　小和聞言，突然換上了奇怪的表情，他欺身過來，撫摸我的腿腳，扯開我原本扣得好好的襯衫，一點也不像他，這樣的順序，讓我感到很不適應，他埋首在我胸前，似乎正在吸吮那裡，然後用慣用手脫掉我的褲子，直接剝開內褲，指腹按壓上那個還沒準備好的入口，不經潤滑就探入一個指節，我聽見自己發出低低的呻吟。

　　「哥哥。」他的手又回到我的足踝上。琥珀一樣的眼睛很明亮，但笑容非常輕蔑。

　　他把他被溽濕的手伸到我面前。

 

　　「看清楚了，這才不是普通男人會有的身體。你什麼時候產生了這樣的幻覺？」

 

 

 


	3. O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是O的視角，本章內容90%OS、10%NS

 

　　最近明顯有被跟蹤的感覺，是在我自己一個人行動的時候。想起了小翔總是在路上瞻前顧後的樣子，總之先進去一家便利商店裡面待著，比起對人身安全的擔憂，他有什麼目的，他想要什麼，引起了我的一點好奇心。

　　我從雜誌架的間隙向外看，就像小翔常做的，現在是早上，不會看見自己的倒影，在馬路的另一側有個男人面朝向這裡，他沒有閃避視線。

　　我們可能對上了眼睛。他的帽子壓得很低，戴著眼鏡，露出來的脖子皮膚很白，年紀上看起來還是學生。

　　他對我緊密的跟蹤已經持續三天了，只要我一離開店裡，他就會跟上來，但又什麼事情也不做，不曉得他打算持續這種行為到什麼時候，在小翔到我家裡過周末的時候也是一樣的，我住的樓層還能辨識路上行人大約的形貌，他會在人群裡但不移動，或是坐在涼椅上非常久，我沒有和小翔提起這件事情，因為他這陣子看起來有點不安的樣子。

　　如果我是他，在和弟弟持續了那麼久的性關係以後，突然談上了戀愛，或許也會不安吧。

　　不曉得是有意還是無意，他將那本手帳留在桌面上，卻又不是光明正大地擺在那裡，而是壓在他厚重的原文教科書下面，露出鮮紅的一角。

　　我要翻閱呢，還是在心裡告誡自己不能侵犯戀人的隱私呢，我閱讀到那些內容的契機，不是出於我的本意，而是在一個必須得替他整理書本的時刻，不知不覺之間讓它攤開來了。

　　封皮上的鈕扣仔細看是鬆的，書頁也是鬆的，寫滿了字，他不是把這本手帳當成行事曆使用，而是某種更像是日記性質的，他的告解紀錄。

　　裡面鉅細靡遺地寫下了他之所以這麼做的理由，字寫得很端正，標點符號也沒有缺漏，不禁令人聯想到他在書寫的時候應該是直挺挺地坐在書桌前面，一邊回憶著和弟弟的性交過程，一邊將這些東西全都寫進本子裡的。

　　對弟弟有所虧欠所以予取予求的哥哥；不惜放棄人生來瘋狂愛戀哥哥雙足的弟弟。

　　我很早就開始注意這對兄弟。

　　他們第一次到店裡來，是為了選蛋糕，那時小翔還是高中生，他們在甜點櫃前面待了很久，已經做好的母親節蛋糕明明只有兩三個，弟弟對蛋糕的口味不太關心，他更多時間在和他的哥哥說話，一口放在褲子口袋裡，不曉得在拿什麼東西，最後什麼也沒拿出來，哥哥拿錢給我的時候手心汗涔涔的，他的臉很紅，手也在發抖。

　　弟弟用一雙明亮的琥珀色眼睛盯著我看，瞳色偏淡所以亮，但那其實是一雙深沉的眼睛。他以後會發現的，和我這樣的一個陌生人炫耀自己的珍寶，是非常危險的行為。

　　就是這樣子的一對兄弟。做著以為沒人看得出來的事情，耍弄別人，如果店裡足夠安靜，或許可以聽見一些埋在溼潤肉體裡的嗡嗡聲響。之後我只見過哥哥，弟弟沒再一起出現，我一直以為他們不是真的兄弟，現在看來確實是的，弟弟又在尾隨我了。

　　這個晚上小翔在我這裡，又是我把他的哥哥從身邊奪走的一夜，小翔晚上和同學們去聚餐，續攤喝了點酒，在LINE上面這樣和我說了，他可能會過來，過來的時間果然也過了午夜，他全身發軟地躺上沙發，和家人聯絡過了嗎，他迷茫地說有，弟弟呢，隨口問了他，他沒有立即回話，過了一陣子才答有。

　　カズ，他弟弟的名字前兩個音叫做カズ。

　　我替他脫下衣服，他身上有股大學生的氣味，自由的，恣意的，酒味，甜味，燒烤味，他的肌膚經過一天蒸發出來的味道，一點他自己的香水味。毯子準備在旁邊，我不想要他感冒，也開了暖氣，他很快就覺得熱，扭動著身體，熱源由內而外把他的皮膚蒸成粉紅色，我把他脫成赤裸的，然後覆上毯子。

　　他的手機放在身上，解鎖方式是他右手拇指的指紋。他正在存機票錢要去打工換宿的國家風景照被他設成了桌布，通知裡有很多未讀訊息，幾乎都是學校裡的群組，他過著忙碌的生活，是這些社團裡面的重要幹部。

　　カズ的訊息排在最上面，他只傳了短短幾句話，時間的間隔愈來愈緊密，是著急了嗎，但應該正在我家樓下吧，對哥哥的去向一清二楚不是嗎，小翔也明知自己的弟弟是個不安分的跟蹤狂吧，那麼這些家人一般關心哥哥的訊息，可以說是弟弟太過單純的證據吧，唯一什麼也不知道的人，或許只有他一個。

　　向上滑動，他們的對話像是普通的兄弟，在這方面也相當謹慎，似乎雙方都有保守秘密的自覺。

　　小翔這個時候翻了個身，用腳踢上我盤起來的腿，又縮了回去，他的腳尖隱藏在深藍色的毛毯裡愜意舒張，穿透毛毯纖維間隙的微弱光線讓他的足部看起來有種肯特紙的質感，毛毯裡面已經被他的體溫弄暖了，我的手也可以伸進去取暖，他的腳只是被輕輕碰觸，身體就抖了起來，不難想像他的胯間已經變成了什麼樣子，在夢裡又該是夢到了什麼。

　　「大野さん、」

　　是我。

　　「……兄さん、」

　　沒有過弟弟的我，也會喜歡小翔這種弟弟的吧。

　　他的手指在毛毯的邊緣搓揉，經由翻滾，毛毯已經和他的身體充分貼合在一起，一筆成型的男性軀體之上，那個可愛的突然躍起，他藏在衣服底下的臀部，緊緊地依偎在我的膝邊，用膝蓋頂弄碰觸，十分柔軟有彈性，就算放在手掌心中搓揉，也沒有可以挑剔的地方。

　　拿小翔的手機拍攝了他的樣子，快門聲沒有關起來的必要，喀拉喀拉地響，如果小翔現在醒過來的話，他也會誤會成是我的癖好而默記起來，很可能不會打擾我的行為。

　　一直以來負責店內ins經營的人手是我，我的手機裡都是甜點的照片，面向的客群是附近的女大學生，拍攝這樣色情的畫面是第一次，於是他的足部用粗魯的方式入鏡了，塞滿整個畫面的肉色，身體的其他部位，曖昧的燈光，私處，他的腿自然地打開，更多私處。

　　照片甚至可以看見他足底一個很小的痣，不會認不出來的吧。全都一起傳給カズ了，他立即已讀，我隨後刪除了那些訊息，因此那些照片從小翔這裡是看不見的。

　　到窗邊去看，弟弟消失了。

　　這個晚上，在小翔不知是真是假的睡眠中，我發現他的手帳又寫了新的內容。

　　他因為走入新的關係而深受煎熬，想要擺脫掉弟弟，卻又受到弟弟的情感勒索，根本不可能放任不管。甚至作了三個人一起做愛的夢，身心靈受到了現實的逼迫，讓他備感痛苦，卻又不能否認在夢中得到了前所未有的愉悅，伴隨著羞恥和道德感粉碎的慌張，在兩難之間攀上了慾望的巔峰……

　　不論裡面內容的真實性，他一面做出這樣好哥哥的樣子，卻總是讓我窺探他的手帳，讓我認知到他和弟弟的亂倫關係，到底想要做什麼呢，如果不照著他的意思發展下去的話，我也沒辦法看見事情的全貌吧。

　　

　　凌晨四點多，小翔終於醒來，他發現自己全裸，首先碰了碰臀部，以為我們做了，他這個動作熟練的程度實在惹人玩味。後來他進浴室去，聽見一些水聲，洗澡了，換上他留在我這裡的睡衣，出來以後看見我醒著，問我昨天他酒醉以後發生了什麼事情。

　　我沒有回答他，他看起來正在胡思亂想，天亮的時間還沒到，他回到被窩裡的時候我碰了碰他的腰，他低下頭去，從凌亂的頭髮裡冒出一隻白皙的耳朵。

　　「衣櫃門壞了，都關不緊。」

　　「我之後修吧。還累嗎？」

　　「不累。」

　　「要做嗎？」

　　同樣沒有給出回答，而只是將身體依近我的小翔，我們有某些部份是相類似的，這是我的直覺。他還帶著水氣的頭髮緊緊貼在我的臉頰上，我翻了個身，找到管狀的潤滑劑，就著夜燈的一點光亮摸到了套子。

　　明明是被性愛滋潤過無數次的身體，卻看起來那麼羞恥青澀。做愛的時候要關燈，可以的話不想全裸，做完以後立刻把衣服披上，正是如此這般的戀人，即便高潮的時候也只會哼出細微的呻吟，在這樣被迫承受的、不善於性愛的姿態底下，隱藏著淫蕩的肉體。

　　這是弟弟塑造出來的，或是天生的？

　　總是利用各種方法誘惑我的小翔，絕不是和弟弟在家裡半推半就瞞著父母性交就能培育出來的。他的羞澀純潔是真的，淫亂的那面同樣也不假，第一次和他接吻的時候我就曉得。我對他的興趣，也是千真萬確的。

　　後穴和我的性器相連在一起的小翔，正乖巧地趴在我的腹部上，隨著我淺淺的挺動搖晃頭部，像在晃動的木馬上顛頗身子，他幾乎不坐起來，寧願和正微微出汗的我貼在一起。

　　這種被動的姿態也是他迷人的地方，我在他體內反覆挺動，同樣也撫慰著他的陰莖，突然意識到他試圖讓手帳被我閱讀到的目的，或許是在暗示我該刺激他的腳，好讓他達到更高層次的性歡愉。

　　若是如此，我沒理由不依從他、實現他的心願，但我應該裝作同樣對腳有那般強烈的喜好嗎？他的肉體每個部分我都是喜歡的，像他擁有這樣美麗身軀的人被我遇見了，就難以放手，每天都想要見到他，是愛戀他的身體，但也是愛戀著他這個人。

　　他把身體蜷縮起來，我說話的時候他就抬高眼睛看我，流露出一種輕巧的媚態。

　　我開始愛撫他的雙腳，但沒用眼睛去看那個部位，只是用手撫摸，感受那個隱密的地方異常細嫩的觸感，本來應該是接觸地面的部位，手感卻令人驚訝的細膩，將腳尖對齊擺平，讓腳趾向前傾斜，更可以感受到一種凝滯在此處的、不流動的美感。

　　我既不是戀足的男人，卻也能欣然地喜歡上另一個男人的腳。不曉得是不是對他雙腳施以刺激挑逗的緣故，那天小翔很快就高潮了，噴出一道濃稠的精液，落在地板和床單的邊緣，看來他最近沒有和誰性交過，但為了滿足我的需求，他陪著我繼續，到最後都射不出精液，變成了只用後面高潮的狀態。

　　唾液溢在我的胸口，小翔保持著某種被迫而不得不從的神情，這一貫是他的作風，可以說是他的狡猾之處也說不定。

　　本來射精以後我就會抽出來，換上新的套子，以防儲精囊裡的精液在抽插中又被擠了出來，失去使用套子的效果，對於進入不應期的陰莖來說，繼續也是不現實的，應該要休息一下。

　　但他讓我不要管那東西，他今天急躁得不行，怎麼樣都無所謂了的樣子，在我挑逗過他的雙腳以後，他陷入了瘋狂之中，對我開始了新一輪的索求。

　　這樣明擺著積極的小翔是前所未見的，他是用這種熱情在鼓勵我的發現嗎？我是他擺脫弟弟的浮木，或是他的慰藉品？

 

＊

 

　　小翔已經很少回家裡去了，他作為我的半個室友，幾乎在我家住了下來，從牙刷開始，直到他的掻巻（某種厚棉質的和服形狀睡衣，撫摸那個東西能給他安全感），他一次一點地把東西搬過來，這完全搬運完畢的過程，大概不過一個星期。

　　他據說遊手好閒的弟弟，對我的跟蹤也到了讓我無奈的地步。

　　終於在某天，我下班時逮到了這個小子，他正低頭盯著手機，所以沒有注意到我已經繞行至他的身後，被我抓住了右手，踉蹌了一下，他瘦弱得幾乎沒有掙脫我的力氣，看起來有點害怕，但絕不和我說話，於是一直不開口，即便被我拉進了家裡，推進床邊的衣櫃，他也一聲不吭。

　　這樣短暫的插曲結束以後，我開始整理散亂的地毯，小翔回來的時候，他赤腳踩過的地方，已經恢復秩序了。

　　家裡有我，和隨時都可能從衣櫃裡走出來的，小翔的弟弟，我沒有束縛他的行動自由，現在我們像是共犯，小翔對此一概不知，他在玄關就因為我突來的索愛而弄掉了身上的背包，還沒來得及說「我回來了」的嘴唇被粗魯堵上，但也沒有反抗。

　　「嗯、嗯哈……我、」

　　「下午有課嗎？」

　　「沒有、」

　　他知道這個回答會導向什麼結果。放在我手臂上的手指縮緊了，鼻翼的蓊動只有淺淺的那麼幾下，像是沒在呼吸，我們很快又開始下一個吻，將彼此的嘴唇溽濕，他的大腿抵在我的兩腿之間，向上揉弄，突然展現出技巧的他，不會這樣善罷甘休。

　　他或許敏銳地發現了這屋裡的異變，或者他對弟弟的注意，已經到了能察覺到空氣裡屬於弟弟氣味的程度。今天的小翔性慾高漲，即便我若無其事迎接他回家，他也會想方設法誘惑我，直到他心滿意足為止。

　　本來應該在客廳的沙發上就匆匆做起愛來，像每個空堂的下午一樣，但今天到了床上，是因為我知道他的弟弟就在衣櫃裡，透過門板上面的隙縫望向床鋪，我們的一舉一動他都能看見。

　　在他的眼前，我拉開他哥哥的腿，連內褲都沒有褪下來，直接剝開褲腳，捏著臀肉左右分開，用沾上潤滑劑的性器去撬開穴口了。

　　表面上看起來我們都仍然穿著衣服，下面卻鑲嵌在一起，小翔的裡面太燙了，才進去一半，就有頭腦陷入一片空白的感覺，他剛才上了體育課嗎，真不敢相信，但是他的身體卻不黏膩，包裹在襪子裡的足部也乾爽無比，兩雙腿正相互交疊磨蹭，最後坐到我的身上。

　　溫暖的負重感隨之襲來，又進到更深的地方了，他因為突來的一記狠戳開始顫抖，按住我的膝蓋向上撐起身體，又不小心重重落下，腳尖不時踢到衣櫃的門，發出碰碰聲響。

　　他到最後踮起腳來踩住了門，隨著我抽送的頻率失控地起伏扭動，嘴裡嗚嗚含著呻吟，不停向後面弓起身體，吸夾我的熱燙腸壁也因為他的動作不停擠壓我的性器，我得扶著他的腰才能抓住他，但他已經汗濕了，全身都很滑，有些潤滑液在抽插之間滴下來，沿著我的大腿內側，麻麻癢癢地流到地板上。

　　我堵住了他的鈴口，不讓他射精。

　　「我已經、我已經不行了……放過我、放過我……求求你、兄さん、嗯啊、」

　　「你說謊。」我咬他的脖子。

　　「你還想要更多吧？」

　　更多、更多的。用手帳來教唆我滿足他的慾望的小翔，挑起我的犯意，既不是要試探我們的感情，也絕對不可能是要告解自己犯下的罪狀，若這是一件不能為外人道的事情，打從一開始他就不會留下證據一樣地書寫出來。

　　但如果是他想要時時回味那些性交的過程，一切都顯得合理了。

　　他的腳離開了衣櫃，衣櫃的門也隨之緩緩打開。

　　小翔總是因為瀕臨性高潮而淚眼矇矓，能夠看清楚那是誰嗎？我必須捏著他的下巴，讓他直面自己的弟弟。

　　「カズ……不要看、」

　　他的性器被我握在手裡，還在不停刺激敏感的前端，滿足他放蕩的體質，於是只要稍微一鬆開，整根陰莖就一抽一抽地將精液噴射出來，無論小翔對目前的狀況有多麼不解，多麼驚訝，因為逸脫了他能控制的範圍而無從反應，他射精在弟弟的臉上都是事實。

　　「哥哥果然還是不能離開我。」

　　カズ，小和，他弟弟，伸出舌頭把哥哥的精液全都舔舐乾淨，連沾在哥哥陰莖上的那些也沒放過。他是仇視我的，但對於我正佔有他的哥哥，卻毫無反擊的餘地。

　　本來他能夠如此親近哥哥的原因就是因為他們的兄弟關係，不能永遠佔據他的哥哥，也是因為這層關係。

　　讓適合的人來撫玩小翔的腳，也是追求更多歡愉的一種方法。如果是弟弟的話，在親密之上又更加親密，本來是不得不為之的退讓，然而小翔的壁肉毫無隱瞞地透露出興奮，律動痙攣起來，在兩個相互嫉妒的男人之間，得到了旺盛的快感。

　　對小翔來說，這種事情輕而易舉……很快他又勃起了，我持續摩擦他體內的敏感點，弟弟也參與進來，正在親吻哥哥美麗足背的弟弟，一定也學會了必要的犧牲。

　　就算收到那些照片也不動聲色的カズ，只是反覆做著跟蹤我的事情，是對我感到憤怒，或者是想親眼看見哥哥被別的男人品嚐的樣子，現在也無法推知了。

　　他陶醉地觸摸嗅聞小翔的雙足，甚至掀開了衣服，讓哥哥的腳貼在他柔軟的腹部上，弟弟的肚子凹進去一點，直視肉與肉之間的碰觸，令人戰慄不已……隨即哥哥的腳緩緩下滑，踩上弟弟胯間的硬物，明顯鼓起來的那裡，皺起腳趾，輕輕取悅弟弟……

　　為了小翔，讓他弟弟也過來這裡，三個人……要這麼做嗎？那麼又得多買一支牙刷了吧，床鋪或許也得換新，衣櫃要修理，不過不修理也無所謂……

 

 

 


End file.
